comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-04-10 - Dark Avengers: Prelude - The Spider Sneaks
Going in from the outside was likely what NOrman would expect. And he was expected, wasn't he? So, after an afternoon spent pondering the layout of the facilities iwth plans taken from one of the many government building sin New York that stored plans for skyscrapers, Peter had decided to go in via the sewers. Spider-Sense pinging, trying to avoid alarms and traps, crawling through the sewers while hoping the smell would be washable. It's a smelly approach but one that isn't well guarded, there's nary a sewer gator or mutant turtle, ninja or otherwise to be seen in the tunnels beneath Oscorp. No security either. There are sensors though, and traps. Mostly motion stuff, and pressure plates that seem to be wired with a whole lot of electricity. Clearly, Osborn doesn't think the 'Go Away' welcome mat is going to be enough. Where the line to the Oscorp buildings splits from the main sewer lines there's a thick metal grate and wired with alarms and yet more electricity. Fortunately, Parker has watched enough 'Ocean's Eleven' movies to know that while the door might be wired to hell and back, the walls likely aren't. So Peter spends a few moments if possible digging then - going over to just try and poke his way through some of the rather old rocks and bricks that make up the plating between the main sewer line and the OScorp family dungeons. The grate is new, the rock around it though? That dates back to the original sewer system. It crumbles and gives under Spider-strength, and viola, instant entrance to the OsCorp towers. Entrance might be a grand term since it's a pipe that leads inside the lower levels, but it's there and open and with a bit of wiggling and a little luck that pipes leads to some maintenance sub-level in the tower itself. He's in past the alarms. A set of metal stairs lead to a door up on the level above. What have we here? This definitely wasn't in the building plans. Not htat that -surprises- Peter much as he crawls along the ceiling then, carefully using a silent digital camera to take pictures as he went along. Otherwise, silent and using his Spider-Sense to try andwatch out for alarms then, making his way towards some of the computer abanks. There are security cameras and sensors posted throughout the rooms. The sensors are all pointed at the floor for the most part, so no problem for a ceiling crawling Spider-man. Though the cameras and the sensors both cover the computer banks, which is more of a problem. There's a hmm over from Spidey. What are the odds that the cameras are otherwise being monitored by high end security guards who have hundreds of banks watching every single bit? Assuming his Spider-Sense doesn't ring Spidey goes to fire a small spray of webbing up at the recording lenses of the cameras, and then gently a finer bit over the pressure plating. If his carefully aimed bolt hits correctly the lenses will be blocked and just seem to be shorted, and on the pressure plates the light impact from his webbing won't be enough toset them off, but as it hardens will act as an anchor, holding up the plates then so he can type at the keyboard on a stable platform without risking them going down. The trick works, the camera is covered and the pressure plates are stymied. Either that or they have a silent alarm and a hundred security goons are pounding down the stairs right now to give ol' Spidey a pounding either way the terminals are available to him. Looks like some of them haven't fully been set up yet, and the ones that have been aren't yet secured. Either he's in a secret location that Norman doesn't want being actively monitored or does so personally and thus it isn't on the regular security system.. But no, he's likely not that lucky. Dangling from a webline from the ceiling and clinging to it by his feet, Spidey glances around, and then starts tryig to hack his way into the system. The first level of the system doesn't require much hacking. Just the standard OsCorp OS the sort that Harry's had Pete fix time and time again. Though beyond that, there's all sorts of encryption and password protection, looks like there's a direct link to the OsCorp R&D database as well as general connection to the company's network. Norman's always the type to try and put things down several layers for his personal shenanigans, so Spidey won't likely get any luck with trying to trace whatever is up to over on the main system. A thougth hits him, and he sees if he can go for the baseline system to see what part of the building is drawing the most energy. That part of the system is easier to get to, it shows that the main building above draws the most power, but, it only shows a single sub-level on the system and it's drawing almost four times the amount of power it should. There are footsteps outside in the medbay though and the crackle of a radio "Yeah, checking out the camera issues. Nah, none of the team is on site right now, except for Mr. O, and he sure as hell don't come down here to check on security bugs." Ohboy. What to do, what to do.. Spidey quickly fires off another small bit of webbing at an electrical prong, which should hpoefully sizzle - not quit ean electrical fire, but neough otherwise to just make it seem like some loose bit of cloth had been left over by a plug and had gotten a charge to cover his scrambling out of sight. Now to those lower levels.. There's a spark and the a little woosh of flame as the webbing catches and burns. The security guard, a well-built ex-soldier type in body-armour rushes over and grabs the extinguisher from the wall and sprays down the fire. "Damn tech weenies," he growls as Spidey sneaks from the room. Outside the server room is a service elevator, the doors open, a quick glance on the control panel would show that Spidey is on the lower of the two levels accessed by this lift. At the very least they wren't using a secure corporat ehardline to look at porn while they worked! As he got over to the elevator, Spidey went to pause, and then went over to try and pry off one of the service panels so he could crawl on down - the elevator itself arriving a few floors down on a secret floor without anyone on it probably would get attention, so better safe than sorry. The next level looks like some sort of living area. There's a lounge, a kitchen, and a hall of private rooms. Spider-Man frowned behind his facemask. What was this, some sort of underground bunker? THe private rooms and the fact there were other floors beneath this implied that OSborn was sharing his personal space. He was hardly the type to let others in on his fun. Spidey went to carefully crawl over towards some of the private rooms, tryig to look for nametags or identifying features he could photograph. This definitely looks like a shared space, it's way too messy for Norman. There's dishes in the sink in the kitchen, the remote is left on the couch, there is a stain on the rec room carpet. The hallway for the personal quarters is neater, thoughthe rooms are numbered rather than tagged with names. No visible cameras either, though something is twinging on Pete's spider senses when he gets closer to the doors. Someone is watching. Some-one, or some-thing is around. And he can almost 'feel' them off the edge of his consciousness. And this place is definitely lived in, and it's not Harry.. Peter does a quick count over of the rooms then. Big, personal, and used. These weren't just stock VIP guest rooms - there were places people were in full time. There are six rooms and by the dimensions of the hall, all of a standard size. They definitely have a lived in vibe, and the doors are secure with passcard locks, and as whatever is watching them hasn't showed up, likely hidden video surveillance. There is a definite twinge now. He's been seen. Then there is the ker-clunk from the direction of the elevator doors as they seal shut and then the hiss of gas filtering into the room. Peter goes to yank around his lower mask and fires a quick burst of webbing over it to act as a filter, but that won't work for long.. He quickly tries to use his Spider-Sense to locate the filters and clog them up wtih webbing, trying to get low to the ground, assuingthe gas would rise.. The spider-senses locate where the gas is coming from pretty quick. A few shots of webbing and they've stopped, leaving a faint green haze in the room. Hanging over on the wall, Spider-Sense buzzing, SPidey debates. He's not found anything of actual use, but the gig is up at this point, and he has been spotted. But given the likelihood that there's no monologue coming in via the speakers, that means it's not Norman behind the line. So that would leave someone else, likely whomever is in control of the rooms. Who will likely be down here soon after him. So.. Deeper it is! Spidey goes to quickly crawl along the ceiling, looking for some other part sof interest about or a computer system. The team's sanctum has been breached by none other than Spider-Man! Osborn has locked down the living quarters level and flooded it with gas. Something he hasn't told the team he was able to do. He also puts out a call to all the active members of the team in the area to meet up with security to deal with a bug problem. While he waits for replies he hits the intercom for some belated monologuing "Spider-Man, you're trapped. Surrender now, and we'll only haul you in give Jonah his dream come true, Spider-man on trial. Don't surrender my men will be legally allowed to shoot you dead. Given the choice, I hoping you pick option two," his voice sounds strained like he's struggling to keep control. Spider-Man calls out, "Normy porry pudding pie! Kissed the girls and made them cry! And when the boys came out to play, Borry Normy ran away! Come on Norman, really, the secret base underground your real base is getting cheap. I mean, I know the whole fact you already owned it but if cost was an issue you coudl have made your secret underground villain lair in like Cleveland." The bait tossed, seeing if it was bitten. "And speaking of Ole' Jolly Jonah, you're just jealous of his hair aren't you. You want that musatache all for yourself. Or at least to cut off and put on your head so no one can see your secret shame. Or less than secret. I mean, who else has a plaid pattern for thierbald dome?" And right about then is when Spider Man's senses will go off. Go off like crazy town. Because someone is aiming a sniper rifle at him, laser-sighted at his skull, and is firing the trigger. That person being one Daken. Presently dressed in a simple blue t-shirt, loose-fitting jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes, from one of the corners of the room. There is a bang from the intercom as Norman slams his hand down on his desk. "Enjoy those quips Spider-Man, they'll be your last," he says and not even switching to comms he says "Take the shot." His Spider-Sense *BLARES* as the half-heartbeat it takes the shot to be aimed gives him enough time to setup for the dodge as the shot misses his body by millimeters, tearing off a few threads of his costume and leaving a light trail of blood as the bullet barely avoids cutting him in half, "HEy, you, with the Red Rider B-B Gun! Watch it or you'll put your eye out!" Spidey has an estimated position of the shooter, but not a clear position, so he goes to fire off several quick web pellets in the direction of Daken, "Hey, Norman! I really should tell JJJ you're in it only so you can get his hair! And I thought that only you were allowed to kill me or something! I'm going to have to updat eall my condolence cards if you're not going to hold up your end of the bargain!" There is no reply from Norman. Daken doesn't respond to the quips, in the least. The highly paid assassin-for-hire (among other things) drops the sniper-rifle as one of the web-bullets hit it, and manages to roll out of the way of the others. And, in doing so comes out into sight, but not before throwing a couple of well-tossed, and deadly poison-tipped daggers Spider Man's way. Daken is not like a lot of Spidey's nemesis; he isn't just looking to defeat Spiderman, or play mind games with him. Daken's out, purely to kill Spiderman. And, seems capable of doing so. But Spider-Man is not like Daken's daddy, who seems to enjoy being beat on. The tossed daggers spiral and miss, and impact in the wall with a *WHIFFT* as they embedded themselves deep, likely out and over to the hilt, "Come on Normy, don't tell me not only ar eyo ugoing cheap in your old age you can't even afford to hrie someone who can hit me wiht a sniper rifle at twenty feet. I mean, what ar eyou paying this guy in, Scooby Snacks? As he'd be about worth those." Spidey hits the ground and is crouched in a defensive stance as Daken charged, Spider-Sense buzzing, "And I take that back. You need JJJ's mustache more than Norman does." Daken rises, uncoiling, tilting his head briskly as if to weigh Spider Man, the mercenary begins to simply walk towards the webhead. And though he seems like a normal, regular human - no fancy costumes, no powers flaring, no - anything remotely warning about the dangerthat he possesses that the eye can see (right now, anyways) Daken begins to approach Spider Man. He remains silent, still, only smirking at his adversary in a confident sort of way. He seems unruffled by the smack-talking. Daken's not about to spoil his surprise - not yet. It'll make the game less fun, if he has to unsheathe. Yet, the well-muscled man's movements are quick, precise, and lethal of their own accord. And his arm lashes out to strike, fully expecting Spidey to read that movement, and react. Which is why it's a feint, and his other arm is already reaching to literally crush Spider-Man's throat in a move only a true Martial Arts master could unleash. Spidey is half-turning when the next blow comes out, and he twists and contorts in ways that might suggest he doesn't have a spine as the first shot passes by his side and Daken's hand shoots out and misses his throat by a half inch as Spidey dodges. "Hey! I thought weagreed no trying to skewer the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man until you had at least the courtesy of an opening narration explaining who you are, your goals, and why you want to kill me." Spider-Man was /insanely/ fast, perhaps faster than anyone Daken had ever fasted as Spidey's leg swung up and around in a roundhouse arc as Spidey pirouetted on the balls of his other foot to try and lance out with intent to hit Daken hard over in the gut. While Daken, literally goes for Spider-Man's throat. The doors to the elevator bing open and out comes Norman Osborn with one of those heavy rifles from the Expo. He levels it in the of Spider-Man as he closes on Daken and pulls the trigger. "Miss me, Spider-Man?" he growls as he sets up for a second shot. The kick to Daken's gut lands; but not before Daken gets ahold of that leg, pinning it if he's able, and driving down his elbow into the other man's kneecap, intent on shattering it. Or, damaging the nerves and joints at the very least. As Osborn levels the gun, Daken's rolling out of the way, smirking. And still not answering any of Parker's questions. Not a whit of them. The blow from Daken catches Spider-Man by surprise, deadening nerves as Spidey twists, the leg hanging almost paralyzed for a moment as Spidey goes to fire out a pair of weblines, trying to yank the rifle away from Norman and smash it over into Daken if he can with a powerful yank and grab! "Normie! What did your mother tell you about overcompensating for things with weapons that were proprotional to your body size?" Norman snarls, the veins in his neck and forhead bulging as the gun is ripped out of his hands and flung away. "Take him down!" he snaps at Daken as he closes in to get in hand to hand with the Wall-crawler. Daken's follow-up attack is taken off course as the gun slams into him. But the young man is resourceful; his hand instead grabs the slackened webbing and he shifts his stance and weight, swinging arms around to slam the heavy weapon into Spidey's already wounded knee.There is no verbal acknowlegement from him, to Osborn. But the smirk? The smirk is still on his face. Spider-Man dodges out of the way, a bit mor eslowly this time thanks to his injured leg, "All right Norman, this is the point where I'd say dunr it you kids and your dog. But I suppose I'm mor ethe meddling type but you're the one with the Dog who thinks he's Hannibal so we'll call it even. And got to love that throbbing vein in your neck vibe you've got." The weapon was batted out of the way with a swing of his fist as Norman charged in from the other side as Daken, and Spidey evaluated. Daken he didn't know the full capacity of so he couldn't go all out on him and he had already been surprised once by. Norman he knew depending on whether Norman was full on the Goblin Serum or not would be just as strong and fast as he was even without the armor. SO, that meant having to get inventive. Spidey went to do a splits while calling out, "Johnnny Cage!" Fist going up for one of those moves from the Mortal Kombat Veteran as Spidey almost instantly lowered his center of gravity in combination wtih Daken tossign the beleaguered weapon away and NOrman charged from the side. Norman charges in and when Spidey throws that punch from below, Norman leaps clear of it, and crashes down on the rec room coffee table a mad glint in his eye. "No!" he barks as much at himself as anyone else. Then a look to Daken. "I told you, FINISH HIM!" then he charges in to grab Spider-Man and throw him hard against the wall. Daken grunts; it's the first verbal sound that the man's made, then nods once to Norman. He cracks his neck then, and begins to stalk towards the wall-thrown Spider-Man again. This time, his hands are held out at either side. He's no longer playing, toying with his prey. Sure, he'd tried, half-heartedly, to kill Spider-Man before. To see what the webhead was capable of. Assess his speed. Movement. Abilities. And, now? Now he's a predator. And Spider-Man, his wounded antelope. As he was smashed over into the wall by Norman, Spidey grunted, then seeing Daken charge in from the side.. He was hurt, out of his league, and dealing with a berserk Norman in close quarters. He fired fof two web lines - one over towards the previously gummed up gas vent, the other towards Daken's face if he could to try and blind him, "Normie, has anyone ever told you that shade of blue does not suit you? You look like an invalid Smurf." There is a beeping and a quiet hiss from the big watch on Norman's wrist. Still the angry expression on his face contorts into a ghoulish grin and he lets out a mad cackle "Hahahahah, you should know better Spider-Man," he leaps in when Spider-Man attacks Daken driving a fist at his gut. "Blue is not my colour!" Daken's face is webbed; but, then he does something utterly disturbing. Three claws sprout from his right hand; one from the underside of his wrist, and he slashes the two above the knuckles across his face, pulling the webbing aside in a bloodied, self-scarifiation mess. And then he's moving forward with his left hand to viciously sink the other hand's claws into Spider-Man's shoulder, followed by those of his right, towards Spider-Man's kidney's. Daken isn't playing, anymore. Bingo. The sudden web yank that he had made would unclog th egas vents, and likely Norman being Norman he hand't shut them off, just left them on before charging down and screaming a murderous rage. Hopefully right over into Norman and Daken's faces as Spidey weaved out of the way, Daken's claws taking out a slash on his side. "Hey, you're like Logan's evil shrimpier short brother! Or clone? Or Muppet?" Spidey's hand would snap up, going for a quick and fast chop aimed over if he could at Daken's chest, trying to punch the man to theside. A bit slow though, thanks to his injuries, being smashed by Norman over across the room. Norman coughs and hacks when the gas hits him in the face. "Right, knew I forgot something," he all but cackles in a higher pitched voice. The watch beeps and hisses again. He glares at it. "Not yet! Let me kill Spider-Man!" he grabs the ruins ofthe table and throws a broke table leg at Spider-Man trying to impale him with it. The vent beans Daken in the face, and Spidey's punch level him into the wall, cracking a few ribs while he's at it. But, Daken's already shaking off the blow, and doesn't seem to mind the pain of the wounds. The dark, ferrous metal claws are like, and utterly unlike, Wolverine's own. "You talk to much," are the first words out of Daken's mouth, to Spider-Man. Or, to anyone, for that matter. He's faster than Logan, though. Lighter, too. And he runs up the broken desk that Osborn smashed, spinning in the air and downslices to where Spider-Man is. Or, perhaps, was? It'd kill most people. For once, Spider-Man is silent. Where he is? Leaping through the air into a triple sommersault and going for the elevator that Norman had so briefly ago entered in as Daken leaps towards where he had been but half a heartbeat ago. Trailing blood, injured in the side, with a busted up leg.. But intent on just punching a hole in the elevator door, leaping through the top, and then trying to head up towars the upper floors. Norman seems to be calming down, but he still goes after Spider-Man when he punches through the doors and starts heading up the building. Too late to grab him he pulls out a radio his voice sounding more like it usually does "Hand turn off the gas, and get security to lock down the elevators. Spider-man is escaping!" He turns then and looks to Daken. "Can you follow him?" The walls of the room are hardly made of too-tough a metal. Daken sinks his claws into the wall, then nods, once. Reminds Osborn, smoothly, and unconcerned, "I don't have to see him. To follow him. I've his scent, now." And the fact that Spider Man's bleeding. He begins to pull himself up, sinking claw-after-claw into the wall, as if he were rock-climbing, and doing so without exerting much effort. Or at least, making it seem effortless. Daken sees the elevator coming down, smirks, and he unhooks his claws, falling, and rolling off to the side before he can get squashed, or torn apart in the wake of the monstrosity and weight of the elevator. And, as he rises from his crouched position, asks Norman, "You want me to persue him outside?" He's not too worried. And, he knows he can track Spiderman, wherever the webhead's got to. His nose is almost sharper than his old mans. Hopefully not having to fight his way out, Spider-Man is intent on makig his way through some of the maintenance access tunnels for the elevator if possible, and from there over to the sewers to get away. At this point, he's injured, facing Evil Wolverine on a very badhair day, and for.. What, exactly? He knows that Osborn has a secret underground base and a stabby person with claws, but not much else. Norman is leaning against the wall when Daken enters, taking long slow breaths. He stands up then, adjusting his collar. "Yes, follow him, find where he goes and report back," he says as he turns to look at Daken. "I'll make sure things here are secure." There are a few near misses with security, but Spidey is able to make it back to the sewer pipe he crawled in through and get to the tunnels below. Daken nods, once. And with that, he moves to head out the front of the building. No use trying to follow Spidey -up-. But, he ought to be able to catch the scent by walking the streets, or accessing the rooftop if need be. Once Daken is gone Norman goes back to leaning on the wall. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest and the Goblin so very close to the surface of his thoughts. Glancing at the battered metal doors to the elevator he catches his own reflection, seeing the madness reflected there. "Next time, Spider-Man, next time," he breathes before begins to gather himself up to attend to business. Spider-Man is zigging through the sewers, once thinking he's out of range, not aware Daken can track him, Spider-Man is working at splinting up his hurt leg with some web fluid, muttering about how he needs a shower, and then heading back in the direction of ESU.